Rumors
by flavio-sexual
Summary: Luciano will never let anyone say anything bad about his older brother and get away with it alive. 2P!Itacest. A little bit of blood.


**Have some 2P!Itacest for a change. It was based off a prompt I was given on tumblr where Luciano hears someone talk shit about his brother and makes them pay. Just a little bit of blood.**

**2P!Veneziano belongs to Himaruya **

**2P!Romano belongs to Juju on tumblr **

* * *

Soft whimpers echoed the empty room that Luciano stood in as he continued pressing his beloved blade in his victim's chest, making a long cut that went down their skin. The cut wasn't deep enough to make him lose enough blood that would it would kill them, but it was all part of his plan. Luciano loved torturing people slowly, enjoying how they squirmed and cried out in pain. He would sometimes make them beg for their lives even though it would be useless. He never let his victims go. No matter what.

"Say that again... You know, the thing about my brother?" Luciano hissed as he slowly slid the knife into his stomach, earning a choked gasped from his victim. "Tell me how he's useless and how he's a manwhore. C'mon, you were so willing before!" He growled, grabbing their neck rathe tightly as he stabbed into the cut again. His crimson colored eyes were smoldering with anger towards the man that sat in front of him. He had heard terrible rumors about his brother and tracked down the source of them. No one could speak badly about Flavio and got away alive with it.

The man whimpered and shook his head; tears streaming down his face. Luciano could see the terror the other had as he stared into those pathetic eyes. It angered him more as he remembered how the man was smiling and spreading nasty things about his beloved. Though Flavio said he didn't really care what others said about him, Luciano did. Yes, his brother wasn't always the most delightful to be around, but he loved him ever so dearly. It was strange really, but hell, they were both weird as fuck.

"Fratellino~?"

Luciano turned his head to see his brother standing in the doorway; a small smile on the blond's lips. Flavio was the exact opposite of Luciano, but people always said opposites attract. His older brother was calm, flirty, and sometimes sassy. He was the epitome of a stereotypical gay guy though Luciano knew better. Flavio wasn't always so "fruity" as most people described him. The blond had his serious moments as well. There were moments when they had worked as hitmen in the past, Flavio seemed like the last guy you wanted to mess with.

Those soft lips always curled into a smile as gloved hands held a small knife that carefully sliced through skin sent shivers up Luciano's spine. They were the same lips that he loved to feel on his own skin when they spent time alone in their room. Flavio taught most of his tricks to Luciano, but there were still some things that he had yet to learn. Though Flavio didn't kill as often as he used to, Luciano still enjoyed watching his brother get his hands dirty. It was like watching an artist paint a beautiful picture.

"Ciao Fratellone." Luciano mumbled before turning towards his victim and smiled. "Care to help me finish up here~?" He asked him, hearing the wood creak as Flavio walked closer to him. He looked at him when Flavio chuckled softly, handing the already stained knife to the other. The blond only plucked it gently from his hands before leaning down and carving a small heart on the man's chest. He glanced up at the frightened expression he was given before gently pushing the knife down into chest, making sure it would be deep enough to make him lose blood.

The man gasped silently before closing his eyes, having fainted from the loss of blood. Flavio pulled away and took off his stained gloves, wrinkling his nose at the mess his brother created. Luciano took his gloves and his hand before leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. He heard his brother give a small hum before feeling him press his lips back against his. He gave a small whine when he felt him pull away and gave him a frown.

"You're adorable... But you're all dirty." Flavio said with a small laugh as he looked him up and down, seeing the blood stains all over his brother's clothes. "Let's take a shower together to get rid of the mess because I got blood on myself too." He said with a wink, squeezing his hand gently. Luciano chuckled and nodded, kissing his neck before nipping at it.

"I'll clean it off for you~"


End file.
